Ficción de Fans
by Javichu
Summary: Si hay algo que es cierto...Es que a los Avengers no les gusta para nada la famosa 'Ficción de Fans'.
1. Romanogers

_Avengers no me pertenece_

* * *

1- Un virgen y una asesina, ¿Que mejor historia de amor?

— ¡Natasha y Steve, tomados de la mano se fueron a pasear, y Natasha le pregunto si quería-

—Cállate. —Corto una pelirroja sin expresión en su rostro.

—Pero-

—Que te calles.

Tony sin intimidarse sonrió juguetonamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Vamos Nat, tu misma lo viste, no soy solo yo el que lo dice, si no que las _fans_. —Sonrió más aun, produciendo muchas más irritación en Natasha, y mucha más vergüenza en Steve que estaba correctamente sentado al fondo de la sala con un notable sonrojo.

—Ellas no saben nada. —Bufo. —Son solo un grupo de..._Phil's_.

Tony le miro con falso horror poniendo la mano en el corazón.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes tratar así a nuestras FanGirls?!

—Tu solo las quieres cuando te conviene. —Le miro estoicamente la asesina.

—Stark, sé que son nuestras fans, pero no encuentro para nada respetuoso que ellas hagan ese tipo de...Cosas. —Cohibido el Capitán señalo la pantalla donde estaban una notable selección de historias -O Fanfics-, y dibujos sobre el famoso; _Romanogers._

—Vamos Stevie, sabes que te gusta la cosa. —Meneo las cejas, haciendo sonrojar más aun al rubio.

—N-no... —Tartamudeo. —No es justificable para una dama escribir historias con contenido...Como ese. —Se refirió a la historia que había traumado su ya rara vida. Resulta que leer algo que una persona completamente desconocida escribió sobre ti teniendo...Relaciones sexuales, no era exactamente...Cómodo, ni lindo, ni bello, ni tierno. No. Solo era traumático.

— ¿Que? Steve recuerda, ¡Siglo veintiuno! ¿Que acaso aun no lees las Cincuenta Sombras de Gray?

Steve ya parecía tomate, pero ante eso ultimo aún más aumento hasta el punto del cabello de Natasha. Nunca olvidaría aquel libro que se había encontrado en la sala de convivencia, y tampoco el que no supo a quien le pertenecía -Según ideas propias, a Clint, se comportó muy sospechoso cuando paso-.

—Stark... —Comenzó la pelirroja.

—Deja Nat, si ya es obvio que el virgen quiere hacer realidad esas cosa, y por lo que leí, tu gustosa le correspondes, ¿No?

Natasha ya comenzaba a rechinar los dientes, ahora un poco más enojada. Una cosa era que la molestara a ella, pero una parte de ella se encendía cuando Stark molestaba con esos _temas _a Steve. Por mucho el el rubio fuera el gran Capitán América fuera de los combates no estaba muy lejos de ser un alguien muy inocente, y Natasha como buena _amiga_ intentaba ayudarlo.

—Historias. Ficticias. Creadas. Por. locas. —Gruño.

— ¡¿Así que no lo niegas?! —Salto feliz. —Ves Capi, a Nat no le importa quitarte la flor, yo que tú me aprovecho.

Y ahora si el gran capitán de la nación, quien luchó contra los peores villanos y sobrevivió...No podía ni decir pio. Mientras que la pelirroja más letal de todas...¿Se hallaba con un leve sonrojo?

—El virgen y la asesina...¡Esto sería mejor historia de amor que Crepusculo, y Bajo la misma estrella juntas!

—Ya déjalo Stark. —Natasha completamente encabronada, lo que hizo sonreír _aún más _al genio -Aunque casi se orino del miedo que tenía dentro-. De inmediato la mujer puso una pose estoica, y se las ideo para evadir las bromas que de seguro el otro ya preparaba. —Yo que tú me dejaría de burlar...No es como que tú tampoco tengas tus..._Fics_. —Sonrió perversamente.

Tony quedo un poco frio y todo rastro de humor se evaporo. Cuando la pelirroja tecleo en la computadora un notorio _FrostIron_, supo que lo que seguía no sería bueno.


	2. FrostIron

_Avengers no me pertenece_

* * *

2- El rey del hielo, y su brillante princesa de armadura de hierro

—Eso...Debería ser ilegal. —Clint y Tony miraban con expresión de horror en su rostro mientras Natasha en su momento más _Fujoshi _hacia pasar muchas imágenes, dibujos, y creaciones de sus '_Lindas y para nada desquiciadas fans'._

—Creo que voy a vomitar... —El millonario puso la mano en su boca.

— ¡¿EXIJO SABER PORQUE MI HERMANO ESTA EN POSES TAN COMPROMETEDORAS CONTIGO?! —Thor camino de forma muy amenazadora hacia Tony quien aún no salía de su trance. — ¡EXIJO UNA RESPUESTA! ¡¿CUANDO FUE QUE USTED LE PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO A MI HERMANO?!

Y mientras Bruce le daba leves palmadas en la espalda al millonario quien de la sorpresa se ahogó con su propia saliva al volver a la realidad, meditaba si era el Karma el que actuó contra Tony o fue una simple coincidencia que cuando justo cuando entro con Dios y el arqueros el resto de los Avengers se harán viendo dibujos de Loki, y Tony...Muy juntos en algunas.

Bien, bien, puede que todos tenían bien claro que no era mas que pura ficción -Bueno, menos Thor, pero vamos, Thor es Thor-, pero joder, algunas si que lo parecían muy reales.

— ¡¿PORQUE LOKI ESTA EN ESA POSE?! —Volvió a gritar con horror el Asgardiano a un paso del infarto.

Justito en ese momento estaba una foto exageradamente realista de Loki sonriendo perversamente sobre Tony. Si falta decir, Tony ya estaba a un paso del infarto, pero no podía decir nada, las palabras no salían de él.

—Creo que Stark no nos ha contado que se había encontrado con tu hermano, Thor. —Observo _inocentemente _Natasha. —Y mira que cosas son las que han estado haciendo...

_"¡Ten esa!"_ Pensó triunfante la pelirroja, pero aun sin estar completamente satisfecha decidió ponerle la cereza a la torta.

—Y mira que sorpresa, Stark nos resultó ser el pasivo.

Y silencio...

Mucho silencio...

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Clint estallo en carcajadas.

— ¡Ese es mi hermano! —Thor se calmó y dio algo parecido a un salto que hizo retumbar el lugar. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Thor no se puede alegrar de que si por ultimo su hermano inicio una relación con su amigo él no hubiera sido el pasivo? Para Thor fue una corta tranquilidad en su mente, pero aun no volvía completamente en sí mismo. Nunca había pensado que a su hermano fuera de ese tipo...Bueno, en realidad si, ¡Pero ese no era el punto!

—...¿Qué es ser pasivo? —Murmuro Steve a Natasha con duda. Ella hizo una mueca.

—Ejem... —Bruce intento toser para ocultar su risa. Vamos que él no es de piedra, y ver a Tony con esa expresión de espanto era algo muy genial.

— ¡¿Porque Diablos soy el pasivo?! —Grito hecho una furia cuando por fin le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Bien, ¡Bien! Puede que le hayan emparejado con la cabra loca, ¡¿Pero porque él tiene que ser el pasivo?! — ¡¿Que acaso no se nota que soy un macho que respeta?!

—En este momento...No. —Respondió Clint.

—Y tus pantalones hacen dudar... —Se rasco la nuca Bruce.

—Además usted es el más bajo de todos, sin contar a lady Natasha. —También metió su cuchara Thor.

— ¡Un hombre puede ser bajo y ocupar pantalones ajustados sin tener que ser el pasivo! —Grito alterado. — ¡Bueno, soy bajo, ocupo pantalones ajustados y dicen que soy el pasivo, pero no soy el pasivo! ¡NO JODER, NI SIQUIERA SOY GAY!

Minuto de silencio.

—Eso no es lo que piensan nuestras Fans. —Sonrió burlonamente Natasha, volviendo de haberle explicado a Steve que era pasivo y dominante, a quien le quedo bastante claro, y ahora no se podía quitar esa expresión de; Esto no pasaba en mis tiempos.

— ¡PUES ELLAS ESTÁN BIEN MAL DE LA CABEZA! ¡¿ACASO NO SE VE LO DOMINANTE QUE SOY?! —Salto como cual bailarina de Ballet con problemas mentales. — ¡ES OBVIO QUE AL LADO DE LOKI SOY YO QUIEN MANDA! ¡ESE ES EL MAS PASIVO EN EL _THORKI_!, ¡¿PORQUE AHORA NO LO ES?!

Y nuevamente más silencio, hasta que...

— ¿Que es Thorki? —Pregunto el Dios.

—Tony, habíamos quedado en que no diríamos nada de eso. —Sollozo mentalmente Clint.

Nadie, pero NADIE quería que Thor supiera eso...Y esa fue la razón por la que Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, y Fury quedaron en un contrato verbal donde nadie le diría para no afrontar las consecuencias...Pero ahora todo se arruino, ¡Y por culpa del jodido pasivo de Stark!

—Bueno Thor... —Bruce se rasco la nuca. —Podría ser...

— ¡La pareja que se hace con Thor y Loki! ¡Thorki por la combinación de sus nombres! —Salto muy feliz Steve, al ver el descubrimiento que tuvo -Muy grande para sus ojos-.— ¿O no? —Pregunto dudoso al ver las miradas de muerte de todos los otros -¡Hasta de Natasha!-.

—No teníamos que decirlo... —Murmuro Natasha con una rara sensación en el estómago. Si antes estaba todo mal...Ahora...

Diablos.

— ¡¿QUE?! —Trono Thor con los ojos más grandes jamás vistos. — ¡¿COMO ES ESO?!

* * *

C_achilapo, Liz Rogers, CapitanAmericaIsHot un abrazote, gracias por comentar ;D (También favoritos y seguidores)._

_Espero que les haya gustado._


	3. Thorki

_Avengers no me pertenece_

* * *

3- Incestuosamente no hermanos

Silencio. Mucho silencio, y un pobre Thor traumado de por vida era lo que se encontraba en la sala de los Avengers.

Había que decir que todos tenían cierto respeto por Thor, su situación era bastante rara incluso para llegar al punto de que hasta Tony no se burlaba. Su gran razón para esto también era que minutos antes él también lo experimento, y de paso termino cayo en cuenta que esto de las Fugoshis, Fangirls, chicas que escriben, o hacen dibujo...Son un gran, -¡Un GRAN!- problema.

—Thor...Esto es más normal de lo que parece. —Clint hizo el intento de mentirle, para que el Asgardiano dejara de mirar la pantalla con esa mirada tan...Rota.

En otras palabras, fácilmente podríamos decir que su rostro tenia escrito él; Ya no creo en esta humanidad.

—Es solo un juego de chicas raras. —Natasha le siguió poniendo una mano en el hombro algo compadecida. Tal vez habría que haber dejado a Thor con la duda y no mostrarle lo que era el Thorki, pero conociéndolo Thor hubiera hecho un escándalo.

Pero...Ya paso, y hay que aceptarlo. A veces es mejor afrontar las cosas de una vez -Aunque ahora daba miedo que el rubio no respondiera a nada-.

—Vamos grandulón, grita, rompe la pantalla, llama al martillo, ten un _taldo supremo_, pero vamos, ¡Has algo! —Tony le hablo sin recibir respuesta. —Brucie, ¿Esta respirando aun? —Miro con duda a su hermano de la ciencia.

El doctor se acercó con una mirada suave.

—Sí, está bien...Es el shock.

Thor solo se quedó mirando la computadora sin nada.

—Nat, mejor saca eso de la pantalla. —Susurro Steve.

La pelirroja asintió y borro la búsqueda, haciendo que todos volvieran al silencio nuevamente.

—Amigo, ¡No tienes por qué ponerte así! —De pronto salto Clint con una sonrisa. —Todos nosotros tenemos este tipo de emparejamientos, y no te preocupes, el Thorki es solo una pareja que las chicas crean, a todos nos pasa, solo hay que acostumbrarse.

—Es cierto. —Opino Natasha. —Es algo muy normal en este mundo Thor, además, tú mismo viste hace rato las imágenes de Loki y Tony, esto no es más que un juego de personas con mucho tiempo libre.

Y ahí Thor dio su primer señal de no ser un zombi. Levanto la cabeza aun con esa mirada vacía. Bueno, eso era algo simple pero alentó a los Avengers a seguir.

— ¡Y además tu pareja no es una de las más raras! —Sonrió Steve dándole palmadas en la espaldas.

—Es cierto, una pareja más rara aun es el Stony que es el emparejamiento de Tony, y Steve.

— ¿Como? —Pregunto el Capitan ante la frase del doctor.

—Sí, ¿Cómo? —Le siguió Tony con una cara de 'impactado totalmente'.

—Ejem...Yo solo decía. Esa tampoco es una pareja muy normal...Y yo quería ayudar a Thor... —Susurro levemente cohibido ante las amenazadoras miradas de Stark.

—Podías nombrar a cualquier otro...Pero no...Tenías que nombrar el jodido Stony. —Susurraba el moreno por lo bajo.

— ¡Ves Thor! —Clint se acercó a la computadora y comenzó a buscar la última pareja mencionada. —Esto es pan del día para todos, mira, a los chicos no les dará nada por ver esto.

Steve trago duro ante lo que vendría, Tony hizo una pequeña mueca preparándose nuevamente para el horror -Y maldiciendo a las jodidas Fangirls-, y Thor miro el vació aun dolido.

Pero no era un dolor físico.

Este venia de el alma.

—…Hermano...N-no... —Susurro.

_Y en otro lugar muy lejano de la galaxia, Loki solo podía sentir como un escalofrió le recorría la columna._

* * *

_Oke, lamento mucho haberme tardado un poco, pero espero que les haya gustado._

_Les tengo una idea. Seguiré con este fic, y con las parejas más famosas, pero también me gustaría que me dijeran ustedes parejas. Así que, si alguno de ustedes tiene unas -No importa que sean crack xD-, después esas se irán incluyendo, ¿Que dicen? _

_Nekochi Sakuma, Renesmee Black Cullen1096__, cachilapo, Kuchi-San, Gizza, Chikyuukuma15, y anonimo, ¡Un abrazo! Gracias por comentar ;) -Por alguna razón no puedo poner los nombres de otras dos chicas ya que se borran solos al guardar o.O-._

_PD; ¿Que les parece Thor y su dolor en el alma? xD -Sinceramente yo también quedaría traumada-._


	4. Stony

_Avengers no me pertenece_

* * *

4- Si muchos dicen que eres el pasivo...Algo anda mal aquí.

— ¿Vez Thor?, te dije que esto es algo normal, mira los chicos, como si nada. —Sonreía Clint mientras señalaba a unos muy tranquilos Steve y Tony.

El rubio traumado les miro fijamente unos segundos.

—En serio...¿Esto es normal para ustedes? —Hablo por primera vez en minutos Thor en voz baja -Algo extraño en él, pero entendible dadas las circunstancias-, mirando a sus dos amigos quienes seguían muy -Muy- indiferentes a la situación.

—Tsk... —Tony se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. —No es como si fuera lo..._normal, _pero en parte si eres famoso debes acostumbrarte a estas cosas Thor, y mira, soy sexy, millonario, y un ex-playboy...Obviamente llamare la atención...Y pues tú tienes un martillo, y tu hermano está loco, también puede que algunas tipas locas se fijan en ti.

—P-pero...Hace ratos casi te dio un infarto al ver esas-...

— ¡Tiempo pasado Thor! ¡SUPERALO! —Le grito en la cara por un segundo perdiendo la calma.

—Ejem... —Steve tocio. —Lo que Tony dice, es que eso le tomo por un segundo por sorpresa, pero nada de esto es real, solo...Es un juego. —Le envió una sonrisa cálida.

—Entonces...¿Todo esto es creación de raras mujeres Midgardianas que no conocemos y que les gusta...Hacer dibujos de mi hermano y yo? —Pregunto con leve horror el dios, y un escalofrió por haberlo admitido.

—Sí, pero recuerda, no eres solo tu amigo, todos llevamos la misma maldición. —Hablo Clint.

—Bien. —Susurro Thor con la cabeza gacha. —...Creo que me iré a comer. —Y arrastrando los pies salió de la sala para ir al comedor, porque es obvio que cuando uno está triste se debe comer, ¿No?...Bueno, en realidad no, pero a Thor le gusta así. En la tristeza se come, en la victoria se come...Y siempre se debe comer, y punto.

Al final después de que salió el Dios de la sala, todos quedaron en silencio exactos cinco segundos, hasta que;

— ¡Ah joder, mis ojos! —Grito Tony mientras se tiraba como saco de papas sobre un sofá.

—Esto no pasaba en mis tiempos, no es mis tiempos. —Susurraba para sí mismo Steve.

—Juhm...Por un segundo pensé que no lograrían contenerse, y harían un escándalo. —La letal pelirroja hablo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— ¡¿Y cómo quieres que no lo haga con esa cosa horrible ahí?! —Tony frunció el ceño, mirando con desdén la pantalla.

—Pero...Lo bueno es que lo han logrado y Thor está más tranquilo. —Bruce se rasco la nuca, intentado que Stark no comenzara un escándalo.

—Si. —Asintió Steve con un suspiro. —Pero aun así...Todas esas imágenes son más...Explicitas, que las que tenía con Natasha. —Hizo una mueca seguida por un escalofrió.

—Tú no tienes derecho a reclamar CapiPaleta. —Hablo el millonario más calmado, pero aun encabronado. —...Por ultimo tu no tuviste que ser el pasivo. —Susurro para sí mismo un_ poco_ avergonzado.

Bueno, en realidad no estaba un _poco _avergonzado, estaba muy avergonzado. Vamos, ¿Que acaso él no era lo suficientemente macho? No, eso no podía ser ya que era obvio que él era un macho pecho peludo, así que en realidad no sabía la respuesta. Solo sabía que era un golpe al ego -Y uno muy fuerte- el que le pusieran en esa posición.

Steve tocio levemente al escuchar lo último. ¿Faltara decir que _nuevamente _se sonrojo un poco?

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, un Thor ya no tan desanimado, y con muchas bolsas de Pop-Tarts en sus manos, entro a la sala asiendo que todos le miraran expectantes. Pasaron unos segundos en que solo le siguieron con la mirada mientras él se sentaba en el sillón y comenzaba a comer -¿O devorar?-.

—Tengo una pregunta, amigos Midagardianos... —Thor hablo al fin después del quinto Pop-Tarts. —Si las mujeres de este planeta hacen ese tipo de cosas...¿Con que fin es? —Les miro curioso.

Todos compartieron una mirada.

—Aburrimiento tal vez, o simple ocio. —Clint medito sin saber la real respuesta.

—Gusto. —Se encogió de hombros Natasha.

— ¿Pasatiempo? —Pregunto Bruce.

—Oh. —Respondió simplemente el rubio. — ¿Y existen más parejas que ellas hagan, además de...Esas? —Murmuro incomodo la última parte.

Todos compartieron una mirada nuevamente, pero en especial Natasha y Tony, quienes casi se retaban a decir algo con la mirada.

El silencio reino, hasta que claro, alguien tenía que hablar.

—Claro que hay Thor, como la de Tony y-

— ¡¿Porque yo?! —Sollozo mentalmente Tony interrumpiendo a la pelirroja. —No podías decir otra, ¿No?

—No. —Sonrió levemente Natasha. Molestar a Stark era bastante...Refrescante. —Como decía, también está el ScienceBoyFriend, que son Bruce y Tony por lo que entiendo...

— ¿Uh? —Bruce abrió mucho los ojos, volviendo su concentración a la situación.

— ¿Con Brucie? —Pregunto con una ceja alzada Tony desasiéndose de su mal humor. — ¡Yo quiero verla! —Salto feliz.

—N-no... —Intento pararle Bruce. Aquí había algo raro. ¿Porque Tony se emociona tanto? Ah...Verdad, porque es Tony, y Tony...Siempre será Tony.

— ¡Ponle Natasha, mira Bruce, somos canon!

_Y Hulk desde dentro Bruce ya comenzaba a gruñir._

* * *

_Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7, Gizza, Kuchi-San, Valeriia .Mqz_, _Shazam-The-Thunderbolt, sofia3181, Symbelmine, Liz Rogers, cachilapo, Chikyuukuma15, Muchas gracias :3 -Y las parejas que me han dicho...Si que van, algunas son bien crack xD-._

_Espero que les haya gustado, tuve ciertas dudas por este capitulo...Pero igual lo publique xD_

_Gracias por leer, un abrazo._


	5. ScienceBoyFriend

_Avengers no me pertenece_

* * *

5- Los súper mejores amigos canon de la ciencia.

—Oh...Por...Dios. —Susurro Tony sin expresión, y con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

—Ya va empezar a alegar. —Gruño Natasha con un ya permanente dolor de cabeza. Por un segundo pensó que se habían salvado de todo el griterío gracias el lado gay de Tony que a veces salía cuando estaba con Bruce, pero...Al parecer no.

—No lo puedo creer... —Stark volvió a hablar aun tranquilo, o bueno, hasta que...— ¡Mira, mira, mira Bruce! ¡Qué cool!

Todos le miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Natasha elevo una ceja -Lado gay, ella ya lo decía-, y Bruce bastante cohibido se sentó en caso de desmayarse -Que era una posibilidad altamente razonable-.

— ¡Que genial! ¡Mira, Brucie! ¿Ves bien? ¡Hasta que nuestras fans hacen algo lindo! —Sonreía mientras veía todas las imágenes -Todas- sin ningún pudor, vergüenza, o cualquier cosa que había sentido antes.

Bruce tocio mientras ahora tomaba agua. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inh-...¡¿Porque Diablos Tony ahora lo está abrazando?!

— ¡Ah, mira, MIRA Brucie! ¿Que acaso no te gusta? —Pregunto con un puchero mientras seguía mirando las imágenes que gritaban; Melosidad exagerada combinada con vomito de Unicornio...O bueno, algunas lo hacían, porque había que aceptar que el ScienceBoyFriend parecía bastante más dulce que otras parejas -Dado que en la mayoría parecían solo amigos muy cercanos, demos gracias a ello, o Hulk ya habría salido a saludar-.

—Tony...N-no.

— ¡¿Que acaso no te gusta?!

—Eh...

— ¿Porque Tony se pone tan feliz? —Susurro con una ceja alzada Clint a Natasha, quien estaba bastante ocupada admirando la situación.

—Vamos, hermano, ¿Porque no te gusta? Si es tan dulce. —Reía Stark mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Bruce.

— ¿P-pero no lo encuentras...No sé, raro? —Se rasco la nuca, algo avergonzado.

— ¿Que? ¿Porque sería raro? —Pregunto para extrañeza del otro.

—Tony, con las otras fotos casi te ha dado un infarto...

— ¡Naa, pero es con las otras! ¡Tú eres mi hermano de la ciencia! —Seguía mirando las imágenes. —Con Steve y Loki da...Cosa...Pero contigo no me importa.

—Uh...¿Gracias? —Murmuro extrañado el doctor, y por un momento se quedaron mirando la pantalla, hasta que Tony le miro meneando las cejas.

—Entonces Brucie, ¿Te gusto? —Meneo aún más las cejas.

El doctor abrió un poco los ojos, y se sonrojo un poquito -Solo un poquito-. Estaba en un aprieto. Claro que no le gustaba, no importa que Tony fuera su amigo, eso seguía siendo muy raro, y Dios, ¡Era el! ¡Gente completamente desconocida dibuja y escribía estando desde la perspectiva de él! Era...Era...Extraño. Como si su mente ya no perteneciera a sí mismo -Algo a lo que ya estaba en parte acostumbrado, pero a un nivel muy distinto-, y la peor sensación del mundo era cuando en algún _fanfic_ las mentalidades congeniaban y él pensaba lo mismo que pensaba el de la historia. Era horrible, en realidad, ¿Que acaso él era tan fácil de leer? ¿Sus fans tanto lo conocían? -¿Sera verdad que lo espían? Si es así ya comenzaría su traslado a India porque esto ya es algo serio-.

Pero, volviendo al tema principal, si él llegaba a decir que no le gusta esta pareja Tony se pondría raro. Y vamos, ni él sabe porque estaba tan alegre con la pareja, pero tampoco quería a un Tony triste diciéndole que porque no ama esas fotos QUE NO VIOLAN NADA DE SU PRIVACIDAD.

Así que...Mejor hacer lo correcto.

—Si...No está mal.

— ¡Eso perras!, ¡Science Boy Friend Forever! —Grito Tony abrazando a Bruce con un brazo. El de cabello rizado solo soltó un suspiro y apretó el puente de su nariz.

—En serio, ¡¿Porque que se pone tan feliz?! —Pregunto Clint confundido.

— ¡Porque somos canon, Legolas!

—No sé...Pero tal vez hay que informarle de esto a Pepper... —Le susurro de vuelta Natasha, y mientras ambos miraban fijamente como Tony aun abrazaba a Bruce diciendo muchas más cosas _completamente heterosexuales_ Clint solo se dedicaba a asentir, mientras un muy -Muy- callado Steve miraba la escena, y un Thor muy lleno de tanta comida dormía -Como se dijo, en la depresión se come y duerme, ¿Quién no sabe eso?-.

—Seguro, Tony pronto se nos ira para el lado oscuro, Nat. —Soltó un suspiro Clint.

—O el lado rosa... —Susurro para sí misma, y ambos miraron un rato más a la pareja -De obviamente amigos completamente heterosexuales machorros de pechos peludos-.

— ¡Hey, creo que se porque se alegra tanto Tony! —De un momento a otro Steve salto de su asiento con un salto feliz.

El nombrado levanto una ceja.

—Iluminamos con tu inteligencia. —Le hizo una señal para que siguiera hablando.

—Es porque esta es la única en la que Tony no parece ser un pasivo. —Sonrió. —...¿O no? —Hizo una mueca al ver que todos se quedaban en silencio.

Segundo después Bruce comenzó a temblar.

— ¡JARVIS, activa la sala de Hulk! ¡Mi traje, joder, mi traje!

* * *

_Gizza, Nat Romanoff -¡Pues claro que si habrá!-, K. S. Briones -Me sonrojas ;3-, Azazel Stark West, Yessypacheco,Chikyuukuma15, anónimo -¿Si? Oww me sonrojas más xD. Naa, gracias pues es honor ;)-, muchas gracias ;3_

_¡Y! Como note que muchas aman a Loki -Muchas xD-, e decidido que el tendrá un capitulo solito para el con todas las parejas que tiene, así que...Pongámonos crack que a este lo emparejan hasta con Hulk xD ¡Pero! No será el próximo aunque si pronto._

_Ahora para molestar un poco más, este cap está dedicado a LatexoHPo, porque...Porque ella escribe historias de esta pareja -O las traduce-...Y pos me gustan mucho sus historias xD y para Darlyn que es una chica rara que me mantuvo amenazada para que hiciera el cap la muy...Ok no, sabes que me gustan tus amenazas, querida ;3_

_PD; Los saltos felices de Steve siempre traen terror con él, a que no._


End file.
